Copy and paste are a very important and commonly used functionality that computers offer. Unfortunately however, it can be difficult to ensure that the paste turns out as desired in the target input. An example scenario is illustrative where a user attempts to copy and paste content from an originating source application, e.g., Microsoft Excel®, into a target application, e.g., IBM Lotus® Connections. The pasting in the target application does not keep its format from the originating source and there is a marked decrease in quality such that the content is not in any form presentable for use in the intended target application.
However, in this scenario, it has been found if a user first copies and pastes the content from the originating source application MS Excel® into word a further program first, e.g., Microsoft WORD®, and then from the MS WORD® application into the IBM Lotus® Connections, the formatting is preserved and there is no decrease in quality.
In a similar scenario, it has been found that the same thing can happen with some links/URLs embedded in content selected for a paste operation. For example, if these links/URLs are pasted into an e-mail program, they will not work and are rendered inoperable because of the presence of spaces; however, if the link or URL is first pasted into a chat window first, that chat application fixes the spaces (e.g., by adding % instead of spaces). These links or URLs may then be copied from the chat window and then pasted from chat into the e-mail program where they are rendered operable.